barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
A Different Kinds of Homes In The World
'''A Different Kinds of Homes In The World '''is the 39th episode from Season 5 of Barney & Friends. It is a remake of the Season 1 episode Home Sweet Homes. Plot Kristen helps Barney to help a new home with Curtis and Stephen but also Hannah use homes, When Danny gets mad that he has to temporarily share a room with his sister Kelly played by Alexandra O'Brien. Cast *Barney *Curtis *Keesha *Alissa *Ashley *Danny *Stephen *Jeff *Junior *Kristen *Hannah *Kami *Dr. Kovacs *Scooter McNutty *Miss Etta Kette * Songs #Barney Theme Song #Home on the Range (Performed by: Barney, Curtis, Keesha, Danny, Stephen, Jeff, Kami, Kristen and Hannah) #Friendship Song (Performed by: Barney, Curtis, Keesha, Danny, Stephen, Jeff, Kami, Kristen and Hannah) #That's a Home to Me (Performed by: Barney, Curtis, Keesha, Danny, Stephen, Jeff, Kami, Kristen and Hannah) #Winter's Wonderful (Performed by: Barney, Curtis, Keesha, Danny, Stephen, Jeff, Junior, Kami, Kristen and Hannah) #If I Lived Under the Sea (Performed by: Barney, Curtis, Keesha, Danny, Stephen, Jeff, Junior, Kami, Kristen and Hannah) #Jungle Adventure (Performed by: Barney, Curtis, Keesha, Danny, Stephen, Jeff, Junior, Kami, Kristen and Hannah) #The Doctor is a Friend of Mine (Performed by: Barney, Curtis, Keesha, Alissa, Ashley, Danny, Stephen, Jeff, Junior, Kami, Kristen, Hannah and Dr. Kovacs) #It's Good to Be Home (Performed by: Barney, Curtis, Keesha, Alissa, Ashley, Danny, Stephen, Jeff, Junior, Kami, Kristen and Hannah) #I'm Glad I Have a Brother (Performed by: Jeff and Junior) #I Love You (Performed by: Barney, Curtis, Keesha, Alissa, Ashley, Danny, Stephen, Jeff, Junior, Kami, Kristen and Hannah) Trivia *Curtis wear same clothes from Books Are Fun! and Colors All Around (episode). And a short hair. *Keesha wear the same clothes from Snack Time!. And a pony tail. *Alissa wear the same clothes from Twice Is Nice!. And a long hair. *Ashley wear the same clothes from Twice Is Nice!. And a long hair. *Danny wear the same clothes from Going on a Bear Hunt. And a short hair. *Stephen wear the same clothes from Trading Places and You Can Do It!. And a short hair. *Jeff wear the same clothes from Howdy, Friends!. And a short hair. *Junior wear the same clothes while Kenneth wore in "On The Move (1995)". And a short hair. *Kristen wear the same clothes from Trading Places. And a hairstyle. *Hannah wear the same shirt from Books Are Fun!. and the same shorts from All Mixed Up. And a long hair. *Kami wears the same clothes from Three Lines, Three Corners. And a pigtail hair. *Dr. Kovacs wear the same black shirt and brown pants. And a short hair. *When the Stephen say "Barney!" after he came life, the sound clip is taken from "Camp Wannarunnaround". *When the kids say "Barney!" after Barney and Stephen is here, the sound clip is taken from "Ship, Ahoy!". * When the Child Kid say "Hey Everybody! It's Time for Barney Says!" the sound clip is taken from "Camera Safari". * During "I Love You", Stephen, Keesha, Kami, Jeff, Junior and Hannah are in Barney's right, while Danny, Kristen and Curtis are on Barney's left. Ashley & Alissa are standing in the table. * Alissa and Ashley is seen making her cameo appearance at the very beginning and at the very end of this episode, leaving for her Doctor. *At the end of the Barney doll with a picture of homes in the world. *Hannah is the fourth child to leave the classroom, and she turns off the lights. *This group (Curtis, Ashley, Stephen and Hannah) also appeared in Walk Around the Block with Barney. *This group (Curtis, Stephen and Kristen) also appeared in Tree-Mendous Trees. with Kim. *This group (Curtis, Stephen and Hannah) also appeared in A Picture of Health. with Kim. *This is the only appearance of Dr. Kovacs. *This group (Curtis, Alissa, Ashley, Stephen, Kristen and Hannah) also appeared in I Like To Be An Artist. with Keesha and Danny. * Kelly is mentioned in this episode. *This group (Curtis, Alissa, Ashley and Kristen) also appeared in Kristen Has A Surprise: Tell A Friend?. with Baby Bop BJ. *On October 21, 2012, there's gonna be a short credits on barneyallday. The first one is daniel turns off the lights. The second one is barney doll with a picture of homes in the world. *The Season 5 Barney doll is the same from "A Very Special Mouse". *The Barney costume used in this episode was also seen in A Package of Friendship. *The Barney voice used in this episode was also heard in Easy Does It!. *The musical arrangements used in this episode were also heard in "What's in a Name?". Category:Barney & Friends Category:Barney & Friends Second Generation